Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for requesting a closure of a track section and a closure revocation by means of closure signal sent by means of a communication device having a monitor on the track section to an interlocking and by means of a sent closure revocation signal.
In a known, long-practiced method of this type a telephone is used as the communication device, with which for example a closure signal for the track section is transferred in the form of a telephone call to the operations center of the interlocking responsible by a maintenance gang sent out to do repair work at the track section for example, in order to obtain a closure of the track section for rail traffic. Unless there are reasons for not doing so, the track section is closed by the operations center of the interlocking and this closure is confirmed to the maintenance gang by telephone. A similar procedure is used for the closure revocation, i.e. the withdrawal of the closure. In this method non-secure components are used throughout and security is only created via procedural security. Ultimately communication is only conducted with confirmation by voice. This even applies if, in a contemporary context, a communication device with a monitor is used, such as a smartphone for example.